The device of the present invention relates to the firefighting industry and to devices and products that are specifically designed to assist firefighters in the safe and efficient performance of their duties. More specifically, the device and assembly of the present invention provides a uniquely configured firefighter wedge and a system for carrying and quickly deploying a plurality of such wedges, each of which can be used alone or in combination with another wedge to hold even the heaviest doors open. Additionally, the wedge of the present invention may be brightly colored and/or reflective so as to serve as a marker to provide assurance that a room has been checked for fire and/or injured civilians.
In the experience of this inventor, firefighters routinely carry one or more conventional wedges used for propping open doors, such wedges being tucked into pockets, strapped into helmet bands and suspended from strings attached to the firefighter""s truck belt. Such wedges may also be used to xe2x80x9cmarkxe2x80x9d rooms within a fire and smoke filled building to serve as a xe2x80x9croom search indicator.xe2x80x9d
Also in the experience of this inventor, wedges of prior design do not satisfactorily or reliably perform the aforementioned functions. And there are several reasons that such is the case. First, prior wedges often have smooth surfaces. In fact, prior wedges are oftentimes crafted simply of wood or other similarly cheap and expendable material. The problem with such wedges is that their smooth surfaces do not adequately grip the surfaces of doors and door jams and, as a result, doors may close, particularly where a floor is made of well-worn wood, is painted or the coefficient of friction is otherwise relatively low.
Prior devices also lack the visually prominent color or reflective surfaces that may be incorporated into the device of the present invention. This important feature assists firefighters in visually marking rooms throughout the fire site when the wedge is suspended from a door knob or the like.
Also, prior devices generally consisted of systems simply xe2x80x9ccobbledxe2x80x9d together. The device of the present invention is purposely built to incorporate a design that provides, for each deployable wedge, a rope lanyard, and a carabineer, or a carabineer and a rope clip retention ring in combination or a rope clip retention ring by itself, to which a plurality of such lanyards and wedges are removably attachable by use of a rope clip. Each lanyard may be used to attach its respective wedge to the carabineer or to the rope clip retention ring. In the experience of this inventor, the preferred use is to clip the wedges directly to the carabiner, without the use of the rope clip retention ring. And, as previously described, each lanyard also provides a loop to encircle doorknobs and the like to indicate that a room has been searched. The carabiner is used to provide a quick and convenient way to attach the wedge deployment system to a firefighter""s belt as well as to provide a quick release mechanism usable for a person wearing heavy gloves. The rope clip retention ring may, however, be used as a more permanent means of attaching the rope clips to a firefighter""s belt.
The present invention has been designed and constructed to overcome some of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art. To that end, the device of the present invention provides a number of deployable wedges, each of which can incorporate a brightly colored, reflective surface to make the wedges more visually locatable. The device of the present invention also provides a series of notches that are formed in opposing faces of each wedge to ensure positive engagement between a door and a doorframe. This notched configuration also ensures that one wedge, used in tandem with another wedge, is highly resistant to slippage of any kind between the two wedges. The device of the present invention also utilizes a structural configuration that maximizes strength of the wedges while minimizing any extra weight, something that is to be avoided by firefighters who are already heavily burdened with other firefighting equipment and protective gear. This structural configuration allows each wedge to be used as a tool for turning a variety of valves, such as gas or water meter valves, when such is desired or required. Lastly, the device of the present invention provides for a loop of rope to hook a wedge around a doorknob or the like, a rope clip, a rope clip retention ring and/or a carabiner to readily and securely attach the assembly to a firefighter""s belt.